The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: An evil hedgehog from Amy's past return's, to retrevie something that should have been his, Amy must learn to use her power's to stop him from taking them and to protect herself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorcerer's Apprentice **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**A/N: This is got nothing to do with the movie, I don't think, I've never actaully seen it...Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 1**

It was night time over the city of Station Square and even though it was night time, many people still filled the streets, what with the many party-goers and people who enjoyed the late night casino's all around the city, however in a small apartment complex a pink hedgehog who went by the name of Amy Rose, lay asleep on her double bed, the window of her room was half open as she lay asleep.

She was deep in her sleep at this time so even the noise's of the city couldn't wake her, on her face was a content smile and she was having a nice dream for the night or so it would appear.

_Amy's dream - _

_Amy was happily chasing a certain blue hedgehog through a field of many flower's, some red, blue and white and some yellow, Sonic was letting her catch up as she was out of breath by the time she reached him,however he stopped immeditly and waited patiently for her to catch her breath,"Ya wanna rest here, Ames?" He asked giving a smile. _

_Amy happily agreed and they both lay in amounst the flower's, Amy sighed as she placed her hand's behind her head to act as a pillow, Sonic soon followed her before staring up at the cloud's that were floating by in the blue sky. _

_"This place is amazing, the flower's are so pretty, I'm really glad you brought me here Sonic." Amy said as she tore her gaze away from the sky to look at the blue hedgehog. _

_"It was my pleasure Ames, beside I've always wanted to bring you here, I knew you'd like it, but there's also another I wanted to bring you here." Sonic smirked and sat up to face with her and Amy had done the same and faced Sonic, with a confused expression on her face. _

_Amy rasied her eyerbrow, "Can I ask why?" _

_"Well, I..I been thinking a lot recently and I've finally figured it out I have a strange feeling I get at the pit of my stomach, I now understand what it is, cause I only ever get it around you, at first I ignored it, but it just got worse and worse, till I got to the point where I had to do something about it...And when I found out what it was I couldn't beleive it, so I'm just gonna come out and say it and I hope I feel better...Amy I...I..." Sonic voice sounded shakey he opened his mouth again but no word's came out. _

_Amy was about to ask him why he stopped talking, when the area surrounding her turned black, she began to panic and shot up on her feet, "wha-what..What's going on!" Amy shot her head in all directions, "Sonic...Where are you?" _

_"heheee, we meet again, my dear Rose, you won't get away from me this time, soon all your magical power's will be mine!" Cried a deep voice, however the pink hedgehog couldn't see who it was. _

_Amy looked all around but still couldn't see anything, "huh, who are you?" _

_"Hehehehehehehaaaa!" _

_Suddenly the ground from under neath her disappeared, she was floating in mid air she levitatied up before falling through the endless void of darkness..._

_End of Dream... _

Amy woke up in a cold sweat, with a yelp escaping her lips, as she shot up from her pillow, her room still in darkness except form the light seeping in from the street lamps outside, she was breathing heavilly as her eye's shifted around the room, sweat poured off her forehead as she wiped it away before looking at the clock on her bedside table, which read 03:45 am, Amy sighed, "oh, what a nightmare, that's thrid time this week, I've had the same dream...I wonder if it mean's something, I can't think about it now, I gotta get some sleep, so I can get up early and meet everyone at the beach tomorrow for that party."

Taking once last looking around the room for comfort, Amy lay her head back on her pillow and tried her best to get some sleep, however it took her at least an hour to fall back again, being that she was afraid that she would have that dream again, although she didn't mind the start of it that much, in fact she quite enjoyed it, it's just the ending creeped her out and caused her to wake up in a state of panic.

Amy woke up much later than she had meant to, she was shocked to see the time of 11.00 am on her bedside clock, she was late for the party at the beach which was just really a get together, since they hadn't been together like this in while, except just togther when fighting Eggman or any other evil villian that came their way.

Amy rushed around her apatment getting thing's ready and also some cleaning done, while she was at it, the party had begun at ten, so onced finished Amy grabbed a little basket full of food, and ran out her apartment and all the way to the beach, very unware that a dark shadow was following her.

Meanwhile at the beach, the Sonic gang were were all doing seperate thing's, there was a table set up with food and drink along with a little radio for some music, Sonic being Sonic stayed as far away the water as possile but close enough to the chili dogs, were he was gulping down at least two at a time, Shadow was leaning against a tree being all anit social, while Epsio was not that far from him doing some meditating.

Tails and Knuckles were talking with Sonic, while Rouge and Cream talked together, Vector and Charmy were sunbathing, Sonic was busy eating a chili dog when Knuckles noticed that someone was missing from the group, "h-hey, Where's Amy, isn't she coming?"

"Hey your right Knuckles, Amy never misses anything like this, I hope nothing's wrong." Said Tails looking very worried.

"Oh, wait here she comes," stated Knuckles as he spotted a pink hedgehog coming towards them.

Sonic turned in that direction, as she got closer and noticed that something seemed off about her, "hey eveyone sorry I'm late, I brought some food," she said cheerfully as she sat the basket down on the table, she paused when she realised that Sonic hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Um, what are you looking at Sonic?" She asked, snapping the blue hedgehog out of a trance.

"Uh, oh uh, nothing Ames," he shot her an apologetic look, "is something bothering you Amy, you don't seem yourself?" He asked while rubbing his head.

Amy raised her eyebrow in confusion why would he ask that, "nope, nothing's bothering me, why would you think that?"

Sonic also starred in confusion, she said that rather quickly, he glanced to Knuckles and Tails who shrugged at him, Amy walked away and over to the girl's and they began a conversation about fashion and what was on the TV, every thing was going well, expect for the lingering shadow that was creeping up on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sorcerer's Apprentice **

**Chapter 2**

Charmy streched in his sun lounger and as he did his sunglasses dropped to his nose, he had just turned his head for a brief moment when something caught his attention at the entrance of the beach, "uh, Vector, what is that?" He asked while pointing at the weird shadow, as he started using his wing's to fly about on top of the umbrella that was shading him.

Vector was amlost asleep at this point, "not, now Charmy, I'm catching some ray's."

"But!" Charmy cut himself off.

The Shadow was now right in front of them, it shot up of the ground and into the shape of a hedgehog, "hehehe, what do we have here?" He said in a deep and evil voice.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and gasped, Amy had spit out her juice, when she heard the voice, _'It can't be, how'd he escape?" _She thought franitcatly, shifting her eye's from side to side, she hadn't turned round yet, the shadow had fully formed into a hedgehog, he was a dark blue with scruffy quill's and fur, he had a rather large cut on his chest and one mencing red eye, the other one was blue, he also wore a black cape and carried a staff with a diamond on top of it, he wore a necklace with a lighting bolt attached to it and he wore black boot's and two white glove's.

Amy closed her eye's and sighed,_'it's time for me to run away again, oh, but I don't wanna leave, I've made so many friend's and how could I possibly leave Sonic? I'd miss him too much,' _Amy put on a determind face and started to walk away from the group and she hoped know one would notice.

She didn't get very far, however cause the one person that saw her, was the very person she didn't want to see her, it was the dark hedgehog, he grinned when he had spotted her trying to seeking which he expected, _'oh, I dont think so, my pink rose,'_ he turned back into the shadow that he was before and used it to float along the ground, under the pink hedghog's shadow then appeared right in front of her.

Amy gasped in fear and stepped back, he grabbed her arm, "heehee, running away again are we my dear, haven't you realized the mistake you made by doing that the last time? Oh, like your friend what's his name? hmm, oh yes now I remember, heehe, Edward I think it was now heehehaa, nice boy, didn't desever what happened to the lad, well that's price you pay for being your friend, I guess," the dark hedgehog smirked and shrugged at Amy, tear's were almost coming down her cheeks.

"You, y-you wouldn't you couldn't have?" Amy breathed out with her voice shaky.

The rest of the Sonic gang were simply confused, Sonic growled when the dark hedgehog grabbed Amy, Sonic ran strait at the hedgehog he kicked him off Amy, Sonic frowned and watched as the dark hedgehog got back up again, this made the dark hedgehog angry he stood up and waved his right hand which brought out his staff, cause it had vanished when he fell to the ground.

Sonic shot a protective arm in front of Amy, the dark hedgehog just looked between the two, "hm, so you have another one protecting you, why aren't you using the power's?"

Amy couldn't control her tear's, "because those's power's are evil, they bring nothing but pain and misery!"

The hedgehog smirked, "7 seven long year's it took me to find you again, well actually six, since it took me almost a year to get outta that cursed place, I get the chills just thinking about it, and you sent me too it, how could you? I took you in Amy, I looked after you, taught you power's beyond your wildest imagination and that's how you repay me! Edward was a fool!" he grunted.

Amy had lost control, "I did that because your power's were evil and getting out of control! You'll pay for hurting Edward!"

The dark hedgehog frowned, "I didn't hurt Edward, he's trapped within my staff." Suddenly the dark hedgehog stopped what he was doing, he muttered under his breath, "not now I'm busy!"

"But sire, we need you right now!"

The dark one rolled his eye's and sighed, "alright, alright, but I will come back here!"

"Your safe for now Miss Rose, but you haven't seen the last of me, heeehahaaaa!" With that said he rose up in to the air in big black misty dark blue smoke it quickly disappeared, everyone closed their eye's since the smoke had went everywhere.

Sonic was the first to open his eye's and noticed Amy on her knee's, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you okay?"

Amy opened her eye's and stood to face him, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh, guy's why don't we head back to the workshop it's getting pretty late?" Asked Tails, he was right cause the sun was setting in the distance with a mixture of ornage, yellow and red, they all agreed and made their way back.

"I guess, I owe you guy's an explaination," Amy sighed as they started walking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sorcerer's Apprentice **

**Chapter 3**

In a world were everything is dark with barely any source of light expept the light yellow crystal's that flew in the sky above, the place was errie and quiet at the same time, in the very centre of the dark world, was a large black castle, just like Angel island the castle floated in the air, strange dark's creature's flew around it, at the path leading up to it, a shadow rose on the ground and then formed into a hedgehog a very pissed off looking hedgehog.

"Oh, sire there you are!" Cried a black wolf with just one spot of white on his body, who'd just came out from the withered black tree's not too far from the hedgehog.

The hedgehog growled, "why did it seem, nesscery to summon me back here? May I ask!" he clenched his fist in fury his one red eye glowing.

The wolf shrunk back in fear, "um, well, uh you see."

Growing impatient the hedgehog swung round and grabbed the wolf by the neck, "out with it man, I don't have all day!"

The wolf choaked, "y-yes sorry, you see it just that the one's from the north have arrived wondering were your offspring are, remember your, your promise." The wolf said while pointing at the castle.

The hedgehog turned away from the wolf, while still holding his neck, "hmm, I forgot about that, I been trapped for so long...I don't even have offspring, hm, but if I get that pink hedgehog, heehe, it might be possible, she would make a wonderful mother, heeehahaaa, but I must have my power's back first, otherwise I can't defend my kingdom or myself from the one's from the north." The wolf had begun panicking under the hedgehog's grip, noticing this and not really caring the hedgehog grunted and chucked the wolf to the ground.

"*cough's* T-Thank you sire!" He said while rubbing his neck.

The hedgehog made his way to the path leading up to the castle, a stair way magically appearing before him, every step he took trigger another stair to appear and after finally reaching the top, the hedgehog had reached the big black door's which were the entrance to the castle, (**A/N: if you've played Twilight princess, the castle look's simlier to the one in Midna's world) **he walked along a red carpet until he reached another set of door's which lead him to his thrown room.

Swinging them open caught the attention of another hedgehog almost the same as him standing in the room already seeming a bit impatient while waiting beside a couple of golden thrown chair's, "ah, Phantom, you kepted me waiting and you know how much I hate that," he growled.

"My apologies, It wasn't my intention to be trapped in a staff for seven years!" Phantom walked to his thrown and sat down.

"Be that as it may, you still remember your promise to me, don't you?" Asked the hedgehog standing before him, he was red with purple eye's and a purlpe cape, he had balck boot's and two white gloves.

"Yes, I remember, but I have a tiny problem to over come." Said Phantom.

The red hedgehog frowned, there was alway's something with this hedgehog, "what is it this time? You know I won't hesitate to attack, Phantom, unless you give me what I want!"

"And you'll get what you want, It''ll just take some time, I got my eye's set on someone but, people are in the way, I need to plan!"

"Fine, I'll grant you one year, Phantom, if I don't have your child by then, I will attack full on force and I will cease the nigotcating between us, this is your last chance, heed my warning well!" With that said the red hedgehog vanished without a trace and in a puff of red smoke.

Phantom sighed in frustration, "how am I gonna do this?"

x

Meanwhile back in Mobius, the Sonic team had just arrived back to the foxes workshop, they had all piled in the living room of Tails house which was connected to the workshop, waiting for Amy's explaination as to what happened earlier, with them all taking their seat's Amy had started talking, "back before I met you guy's, I remember walking in the wood's, something frightened me so much that I ran scared, I don't even know what it was, I tripped a lot and I hurt myself quite badly, it was raining and I was soaked, that's when I met him, I must of fainted or something, so I guess he took me to his home, I didn't have any were to go so It's not like I could have left, so I stayed, he taught me magic, one of the reason's I can summon my hammer and do the tarot card''s, anyway's, he seemed really nice and friendly at first, I really don't know what went wrong, he started teaching me evil magic that I can't get rid of, but I never use it."

"Thing's kinda got outta hand, he became so evil and ordered me to do thing's for him, but I refused, I couldn't get him to stop, so with the help of Edward, who was my only friend when I lived there, helped me ceal him away for good, or so I hoped, but now he's back and I don't what he's up to this time and it's because of me...T-that," Amy had started crying, she couldn't hold it in any longer, "it's my fault that Edward's dead!" Her tear's came on full force.

Everyone was shocked, Amy ran from the group and up the stair's to her room, she shared the house with the fox sometimes. Whenever she was visiting him, she helped him with his inventions, so the fox gave her a room cause it sometimes took almost all night, but this didn't happen often, Sonic had a room also, but he didn't use it that much, since he liked the out door's, the group were silent for a moment until Charmy broke it.

"Man, that was an awesome story!" Charmy said as he begun flying.

Sonic looked up the stair's as Tails came over to him, "maybe we should let her be, for a while and let her calm down."

Sonic nooded, "yeah, your right buddy, I'll check up on her later and see how's she's doing."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sorcerer's Apprentice **

**Chapter 4**

It was late at night now, everyone had gone home, Sonic was lying on the roof of the workshop and Tails was in his bed, Amy still in her bed after having fell asleep, she was lying awake now, with the window open slightly her eye's were half shut and she didn't see the dark blue mist seeping in through the window, she had her back facing the window as she was lying on her left side, the pink hedgehog finally saw the shadow rasing aboveher and instently jump about to scream, but a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'd like to avoid gaining any unwanted attention," He whispered close to her face while grinning and rubbing a hand down her face causing her to shiver.

Amy's eye's widened in fear, when he shot his free hand towards the door, using whatever magic power he had left to lock it, "now, why don't we reuite? I haven't seen you in so long, my dear Amy." He grinned as he climed onto the bed and then on top of her, "hm, you know you look rather pretty, I undertsand now why Edward liked you so much."

Amy struggled to get her mouth out of his grasp, she evenactauly got out and screamed so loud that Sonic almost fell off the roof, "SOOOOONICC!" She was cut of again by Phantom, Sonic jumped through the bedroom and kicked him off her as he was reaching for her lips, the light was switched on.

Amy sprung from the bed and Sonic quickly got her behind him, Sonic growled at the dark hedgehog who was getting up off the ground, "who the heck are you?" Sonic demanded, while he kepted Amy back from him.

Phantom smirkedas he summond his magic staff, "your worst nightmare hmheeeehaa...I am the great sorcerer of the twlight world, the king and I'm also known as the black Phantom, to some people in your world, now I suggest you do not get in my way Sonic the hedgehog, for I am only here for one thing and one thing only."

Sonic eye's furrowed, "and what would that be?"

Phantom shot out a hand towards Amy,"miss Amy Rose, she's all that I desire at this present time."

Sonic growled, "I'm not letting you anywhere near Amy!"

Amy was getting worried, "Sonic, be careful he's powerful." Sonic glanced back at her and then back to the dark hedgehog.

Phantom looked out the window while stroking the glowing red orb on top of his staff, "you know Amy, I still have Edward in my clutches, you do want him to live don't you? I can release him you know, but it will cost you."

Amy gasped when she heard that, there was still a chance to save the one hedgehog was very kind to her all those year's ago, Amy stood forward but Sonic shot an arm out in front of her, "I'll do anything to save him!" She cried desperately.

Phantom's grin went wider, "very well, all I want is for you to come with me back to the world of twlight and I shall release him when we get there." Amy frowned at this.

"No, release him here and now or I'll won't be going with you!"

Sonic was shocked, "Amy I won't allow you to go with him!"

Amy shot him a determined expression, "I'm sorry Sonic, but I have too, Edward mean's so much to me and if it wasn't for him, I'd probably not be here today." Amy frowned when she turned to Phantom who was leaning against his staff, he made a big yawning sound.

"You know I don't have all day, what's it gonna be?" He snapped.

The pink hedgehog stood forward, "I'll go with you!"

Phantom grinned, "very well, I shall release Edward." Suddenly dark blue mist surrounded Phantom and he started to chant a magic spell, Amy and Sonic had to cover their eye's when it got rather bright around them, the sound of something hitting the floor with a thud caused all the smoke to disappear.

The body of a white hedgehog was lying on the floor was out cold, Amy panicked when she seen him, "I can't beleive it Edward...You said he wasn't dead!" Amy shot her head towards the dark hedgehog.

Phanton shrugged, "he's not dead, he's asleep, that's what happen's when you get trapped in my staff, I should know for being trapped in it myself for all those year's." Phantom had enough by this point, he grabbed Amy by the wrists really tight and pulled her toward him.

Sonic stood forward but Amy stopped, "no, Sonic don't!"

Phantom smirked at Sonic, "better say goodbye to miss Rose here, because this'll be the last you ever see of her hahahaaaa!" The dark blue appeared again soon both Amy and Phantom were engulfed and Phantom levitated them both out the window and they vanished into thin air.

Sonic had charged for the window hoping to reach out for Amy but it was too late, "no, Amy!" He growled, the white hedgehog who was on the floor had started to stir, as Tails had opened the door to Amy's room, he was very tired looking.

"Mhmm." Murmumered the white hedgehog.

"Sonic, what happened?" Asked the fox.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sorcerer's Apprentice **

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's Pov**

Ugh, w-where am I, I can see nothing but darkness around me, the evil laugh of Phantom still runs through my mind each and every time I wake up in this darkness, how'd I end up in here? I can't remember..I just hope she's okay, I would do anything to save her...What's this? I can here vocie's and famlier one's at that, but who are they? I can feel my body going limp and my eye's are closing again.

I hear is a magic spell, am I getting out at last? But what this again, I hear someone shouting a name before I completely black out, I was unable to keep my eye's open any longer, I just hope that whoever it was, that their alright.

"No, Amy!"

**Normal POV**

Tails had brust into the room the second that Phantom had taken Amy along with him out the window of the bedroom, Sonic growled as watched as he was unable to do anything about it, "Sonic, what happened?" Cried Tails as he noticed the white hedgehog lying out cold and face first on the floor of the bedroom, although he was just starting to twitch and made moaning sounds.

Tails and Sonic took him down stair's and placed him on the couch of the foxes living room, "who is he?" Asked Tails as he tended to the small wound's that were on the white hedgehog's arms.

Sonic sighed as he sat on a armchair across from them, "I think that's Edward."

Suddenly the white hedgehog was starting to wake up, he shot up in an instent, but immedetly regretted it since he felt so dizzy, "whoa..shouldn'ta done that...Gezz my head." He said as his held his head as he sat up from the couch.

Tails turned to him with a glass of water, "here drink this, it should help you feel better."

Edward gladly accepted it and gulped it all done,"um, thanks."

Edward frowned when he saw Sonic just staring at him, "um, why's blue here staring at me?" Edward asked as he looked at Tails.

Now it was Sonic's turn to frown, "your names Edward right?" He asked.

The white hedgehog's eye's widened when he heard his name, "you know me, that's impossible."

Sonic shot up from where he was sitting, "we need your help, Phantom has Amy, we need your help on getting her back from wherever he took, her!"

Edward choaked and shot up off the couch he was sitting on, "what? You mean Amy Rose, pink hedgehog girl, wear's a red dress and red headband?"

Sonic nooded, Edward sighed and turned away from the two, Sonic moved toward's him, "Amy, got Phantom to set you free, but she went in your place." Sonic said half annoyed.

Edward's eye's went wide and he swirled round to the two, "you shouldn't have let her! Phantom is dangerous, he's evil and a backstabbing coward, I learned from expericence, I thought we were friend's all those's year's ago, but something change him, I just can't understand what, I have a feeling Amy might know, what was she thinking?" Edward growled and started pacing the living.

"I know I shouldn't have let her, we need your help on getting her back!" Sonic frowned.

Edward paused and thought for a moment, "hm, um, do you guy's know if Amy still does any magic stuff?"

Both Sonic and Tails glanced at one another, "well she does have a magic hammer, but where it come's from is still a mystery to us," Tails explained.

Edward nooded he remembered seeing that hammer once before, "oh yeah, boy she can sure swing that thing, don't I know it, never get on her bad side, it's not pretty." He chuckled.

Sonic placed two hand on his hips, "heh, yeah..I know what your talking about."

Meanwhile in the world covered in twilight dark blue mist appeared before the castle of the world, two hedgehogs emerged from it, Phantom stood holding onto Amy's arm with a grin on his face, Amy gasped in fright when she saw the castle, Phantom pulled her along and up the magic stairs and entered the castle.

"Welcome home Amy, hehee!" Phantom grinned as they walked along the corriders.

He stopped at a room and flung Amy inside before shutting the door and locking it, Amy ran to the door in hopes of getting out but it was too late, Phantom placed the key in his pocket and turned only to nealy jump out his skin, the black wolf stood in front of him, he cowarded away with the look that Phantom was giving him. "What do you want?" Phantom hissed.

"Uh, I uh."

"Spit it out already!" Yelled Phantom.

"Um, the dark emerald you wanted has arrived," said the wolf rather quickly.

Phantom grinned, "ah, yes finally, this should help protect my castle...I want you to watch over that girl, do not let her escape, or else!" Phantom walked away leaving the wolf himself, he looked at the door and braced himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**

**Chapter 6**

Amy banged on the door several times until she gave up, she sighed and walked into the centre of the room, "this place hasn't changed much," she said as she looked around the room, and it certainly hadn't changed much, the room was cold, there was a large window which she could see most of the castle from the outside, there was a fire place that wasn't currently lit, a big double with red bed sheets sat at the back of the room and a small red round carpet on the floor which she was currently standing on.

Amy hugged her arms for warmth, when someone brust through the door, she gasped and took a couple of steps back thinking it was Phantom but on closer inspection she smiled in delight to see this person, "Zack is that you?" The wolf turned round to face her with wide eyes.

"Amy?" The wolf gasped ran up to her and hugged her and Amy hugged back.

They tore apart from one another, Zack put his paw on Amy's shoulders, "Amy it's wonderful to see you again*sighs* I just wish we could be somewhere else." Zack's ears lowered in disapointment.

Amy smiled at him, "I know me too."

Zack looked at her, "Amy, we have to get you outta here, what Phantom has planned for you is not pretty."

Amy eye's narrowed, "what is it?"

Zack sighed, "trust me, you don't want to know."

Amy rasied her eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Zack looked out the door to check to see if anyone was coming, the corriders where empty, he quickly shut it and turned round to the pink hedeghog who was waiting on an answer, "um, well he uh, wants you give him a child."

Amy's eye's widened, "y-you mean h-he wants to, you know..." Amy trailed off not wanting to say it, she was too disgusted, she turned up her nose at the thought.

Zack ears dropped, "y-yeah..I know what you mean, that's why I want to get you outta here before he comes back."

Amy starred at the ground, "why?"

"Well, there's this group from the north they call themselfs the dark army, but we call them the ones from the north, you see the leader plans on taking over this side and Phantom's castle, but Phantom will do anything to stop them, so they made a deal, if Phantom gives his child to them, then the ones from the north would not attack this side." Zack explained.

Amy looked back up at the wolf, "but why me, aren't there any other hedgehogs in this world?"

Zack shrugged, "yeah there are, but I think it's got something to do with the evil powers that he taught you, you see no one else can use that power apart from him and you, so I think he wants his child to use them too."

Amy bit her lip at remember the evil powers that were stored in side of her, they were truely evil, she shuddered at the thought.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Phantom was in his throne room, where a stone stand with a red cushion and a dark green emerald lay on top, he grinned and picked it up and twriled it around in his hands while it sparkled, "ah, heheehe, such power from one tiny emerald, just think I could get rid of the ones from the north for good," he placed the emerald back down.

Phantom smirked, "two more and I'll be able to use their power to protect my castle."

Back in the normal world Sonic, Edward and Tails were at Amy's apartment, Edward gazed all the around the living room, Tails and Sonic stood next to him, "so, what are we looking for exactly?" Asked Sonic.

Edward thought for a moment as he spotted a picture of Amy, "hm, a gem, it's called a dark emerald, I'm pretty sure Amy will have one, if she's still able to use that power."

Sonic's eyes went wide, "wha-what, an emerald."

Tails had found a cupbored that had a safe inside and it looked as if it was locked up tight, "hey, guy's check this out!" He called.

Both Sonic and Edward than over to him, Edward didn't have a clue as to what Tails had found was, "uh, what is that?"

"It's a safe."

"Maybe that's where the emerald is?" Sonic said turning to Edward who nooded.

"I guess Amy would keep it in a safe place...if we can get that emerald it can take us to the twilight world and then we can save Amy," Edward said in determination.

"Tails do you think you can get in?" Sonic asked turning back to the fox.

"It should be easy," Tails placed his ear on the door of the safe and listened for the clicks, he turned the dail with the numbers on it, it took at least fifthteen mintues but he got it open. "I got it!" He called and startled Sonic who was almost half asleep, he hated waiting around.

Edward reached in and opened a box, the emerald shoned so bright that the three had to cover their eyes, Sonic could open his before the other two, "whoa...That's different from the other emeralds."

"Yes, I've heard of the other emeralds, the difference with these's ones is that there's only three and their power is pure evil, they'll turn any living sole evil and it's very hard to change them back, this is what changed Phantom," Edward said as he starred down at the dark purple coloured emerald.


End file.
